Day After Day
by RegularPsycho13
Summary: Sequel to Night After Night: Months later, Lexi is finally able to walk again. But she has a bit of PTSD left in her. She returns to the Pizzeria after so long and gets Fazbear arrested. Now with the ghosts of the children free from the animatronics, she races to help them move on and at the same time, will she finally get through to Freddy/Sammy?
1. Chapter 1

**Oh hey, it's the sequel already! Welcome to Day After Day! The sequel to Night After Night. **Quick chapter 1 cause this is mostly an introductory chapter so I can get the rest of the story going. **Unlike Night After Night, I actually have this one planned out on where I want to take it. This is probably a bit confusing to those who haven't read the other one yet since human names are used. **

**But just so you guys remember:**

**Freddy - Sam and Timmy's older brother.**

**Foxy - Jake**

**Chica - Anne Jo/AJ **

**Bonnie - Natalie **

**Golden Freddy - Timmy **

**I'm going to start using their actual names that I gave them in this story since they are no longer trapped inside the animatronics. **

**And Fazbear is arrested in this chapter, Lexi got her paycheck, and finally decided to return to the Pizzeria after months of therapy for her once broken legs. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 -<strong>

For the last few months, since August that is, I have been busy going through physical therapy to be able to walk normal again. After what felt like years, I'm finally out of the wheelchair and off the crutches.

But…strangely, since I left the hospital, I've been hearing voices. And I know they aren't in my head because I never heard them before. It's not all the time but it happens randomly.

Faith nor Bekah can hear them. Only me. At first I thought I was just hallucinating…but lately I've been thinking otherwise. The voices say things like a…ghost would say.

Did I actually get the ability to hear ghosts when Sammy/Freddy almost killed me? That almost dying is what I needed to hear ghosts outside of my sleep? Whether it be nightmares or dreams?

Well, we will figure out if that's the case later. Anyway, being able to actually use my legs again, gives me the ability to not just walk but to drive my car around Pittsburgh too.

And that was exactly what I was doing. I was driving around the

iced-over river, currently at a stoplight, to be alone for a while and think about some things, especially life.

That includes whether or not I actually want to go back to that Pizzeria. That Hell-hole that cause me so much trauma and pain.

I want to help those kids, I really do, but I still have PTSD. It has gotten better over the months, or at least that's what I keep being told by everyone around me.

Personally, I don't think it's gotten as better as everyone says it has. I'm very jumpy still and every once and a while will black out then get scared back out of them.

I also still have nightmares and hallucinations. Though I haven't as much recently, for the longest time I woke up in the middle of the night with panic attacks and more hallucinations.

And then Faith and Bekah would have to shake me back to reality. If not, then dump a cup of cold water on me and it seems to get me to snap out of it…surprisingly.

Anyway, those nightmares and hallucinations has been keeping me from going back to that place as much as the PTSD has.

I continued to stare at the now green light until the car behind me beeped their horn making me jump a mile. After blinking a few times, I realized it was green and started to go.

"Damn…why did that have to happen again?" I asked myself.

And yes that has happened a couple of times since I was given the "O-K" to drive again and without anyone in the car with me.

I pulled into the parking lot near the rivers. I sat down on a bench once I was closer to it and just stared at the water.

That son of a bitch, Mr. Fazbear, still isn't in jail. I know the kids' bodies were found though. That officer, Shawn Lassiter, told me that 'I' I was right about them being in the animatronics.

Now whether or not that helped the kids and they were finally able to move is something that I don't know.

"It's been long enough." I muttered putting my head in my hands. "I need to go back. To make sure they're gone. Tonight I will sleep on it and tomorrow will figure out if now is the time."

I nodded to myself, deciding that was a good option.

"Works for me." I said to myself.

I continued to stare at the frozen rivers and the people that walked by. Even if it was a cold day in February, I still liked being by them and the gold-yellow bridges.

* * *

><p>Later that night, I was pacing back and forth in the dorm. So much for sleeping on it. Meanwhile Bekah was watching me, and Faith had just came back in from a date with her boyfriend.<p>

"What are you doing?" Faith asked watching me too.

"Pacing." I replied.

"Why?" Faith asked.

I didn't answer so Bekah did for me.

"She isn't sure if she should go back to that pizzeria tomorrow." Bekah said.

"You seriously want to go back there!?" Faith asked surprised my mind was still set on that. "You almost died!"

"I know!" I growled and stopped to glare at her. "I need to make sure those kids are alright!"

"You HATE kids though!" Faith reminded me. "Is it cause they're ghosts!?"

"No!" I shook my head and went back to pacing.

That's another thing, Faith and I have been fighting a lot over the past few months. She's on the fence about me almost getting killed because of a animatronic but believes there are actual ghosts there.

"Then what? Maybe…maybe there isn't any ghosts there at all and you just went insane!" Faith glared back.

"No, dude! There is ghosts! You were WITH me when that cop told me they found their bodies!" I replied crossing my arms.

"She has a point, Faith." Bekah said stopping the fight before it got as bad as it has before. "We were both there and how do you explain how badly beaten she was? When there was no signs of a break-in or anything?

"I don't know." Faith sighed and rubbed her head. "Sorry, Lexi."

I stopped pacing again, and apologized too.

"Sorry." I replied sighing. "But… it's not cause they're ghosts. They were murdered back in '87 and have been trapped there since. They see me as a kid and that's why they have talked to me."

"But do you really want to go back?" Faith asked much calmer now.

"I have to. I made a promise to Jake." I bit my lower lip.

"But that was in a dream." Faith said.

"I know…but…I have made my decision." I looked away from them and over to the dorm's window.

"Let me guess…" Faith trailed off.

"I'm going back." I finished. "Tomorrow I will go back. If I hear or see anything at all while I'm there that's supernatural related then I will know that they are back."

"Want us to go too?" Bekah asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No." I shook my head again. "I need to do this on my own."

"If you change your mind, let us know." She replied.

"I will." I nodded and looked at the time. "I think I'm actually going to try and get some sleep. Early or not, I'm beat."

"Hopefully you can make it through the night." Faith said.

"Yeah…hopefully…" I sighed and went into the bathroom to change into comfortable clothes.

After exiting it, I climbed into my bottom bunk.

"We'll leave you to get some rest. Will you be fine?" Faith asked as I laid down on my back.

"Yeah I will." I replied. "See yah tomorrow."

"Alright, have a good night." Bekah said and they left.

I sighed and stared up at the bunk above me. No matter what, I have to do this. It's been too long already and it's killing me from the inside-out to find out if they're alright.

I put my Ipod on and eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>The following day, I stood outside of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. It was about 1:30 in the afternoon. I had two police officers with me, as they were going to arrest Mr. Fazbear.<p>

"Are you sure he killed them?" Officer Lassiter asked coming up to us with his partner.

"Yeah." I nodded. "I'm positive he and the man that's already in jail killed them. But can you make sure I get my paycheck?"

"Sure." He nodded. "Go in first and we'll follow."

"Okay." I nodded and opened the doors.

"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!" The woman at the front smiled nervously when she saw I walked in with officers.

"Hi. Can I talk to Mr. Fazbear? It's really important." I smiled back.

"Sure! I'll go get him!" She said, still nervous, and skipping off.

I looked over my shoulder to see the officers were inside with me two were on my left and Shawn and Karen were at my right.

"Lexi!" I cringed when I heard his voice call out my name.

"Hi." I fake smiled and turned to Mr. Fazbear.

"Great to see you back!" Fazbear greeted and hugged me. Then he muttered into my ear, "You're fired."

"Give me my paycheck and let me stay to make sure those kids are gone and have moved on and you'll never see me again." I muttered back.

"Mr. Fazbear, you are being arrested for the murders of 5 kids in '87. Give her the paycheck she still needs and we will read you your rights." Shawn said stepping up beside me.

"What? I didn't kill anyone!" Fazbear said offended.

"Yes you did." I glared.

"Shut up! You should've died!" Fazbear muttered again and I growled quietly and darkened my glare.

"Give. Her. The. Paycheck." Shawn stressed every word.

"Fine! Fine!" He said getting his checkbook out and writing me a check for $120.00. Well, better then nothing I guess.

"Now put your hands up, and these gentleman will read you your rights." Karen said putting handcuffs on him.

Shawn, then went up to the main stage, stopping the band who was playing a song just then.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Shawn asked and the parents shushed their kids.

Once he saw he had everyone, at least the parent's attentions, he continued on.

"Thank you." He started, "I'm going to be closing Freddy Fazbear's, for the rest of the day so I ask if all of you leave the building immediately."

Parents were muttering to each other, confused. They decided not to question the officer and grabbed their kids. Once everyone was out of the building, Shawn turned to me.

"Are you going to be staying?" Shawn asked coming up to me.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Of course I am."

I then looked at Fazbear being handcuffed near the entrance.

"Please make sure he gets put in jail for life. And if possible, can you give me the kids' family information? Just in case I need it?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do and don't worry." He looked back at Fazbear and glared. "I'll make sure of it."

"Thanks." I smiled.

I watched them put Fazbear in the back of a car and drive away. I waved towards him as they drove away, smiling. Once they were out of sight, I walked back inside.

Looking around, I noticed the animatronics weren't moving.

"They don't seem to still be stuck in there." I said staring at the three that were on the stage.

"Lexi! You're back!" My ears caught the voice of a very familiar child's voice behind me.

I turned around and saw nobody was there. Not only were families ordered to exit, workers were too…I was completely alone...so who was… oh my god… I can hear ghosts now! And… they're still here…

* * *

><p><strong>If you're wondering, the voice at the end was Jake. Timmy, AJ, and Natalie are there too. Meanwhile, Sammy is still in the shadows with glowing red eyes cause even with Fazbear arrested he's going to be a silent little bastard now. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 -<strong>

"…Jake?" I called out, looking around the building.

"Yeah!" The same voice said sounding happier.

"Where are you?" I asked as I suddenly got chills up my spine and felt cold presences standing in front of where I was standing.

"In front of you!" I heard a female kid giggle.

"…Natalie?" I questioned whether or not it was her.

"Yep! AJ and Timmy are here too!" Natalie replied and I looked down to the floor, figuring that's where they were.

"What about Sam?" I asked.

"We don't know where he is." Timmy said sadly as I kneeled down.

"Why did it take so long to come back?" AJ asked switching the subject of the conversation.

"I had a lot of healing to do." I replied.

"But you're better now, right?" Jake asked worried.

"Yeah." I smiled. "I'm all better. What happened anyway? As far as I remember, Sammy was stuffing me into a suit."

"Yeah! We came in and saved you!" Natalie smiled even though I couldn't see her or the others.

"And called 911?" I raised a eyebrow.

"Yeah! We were told to do that when we were hurt or for emerge-sees!" AJ said saying emergency in a pretty funny kid way.

"Well, thanks for saving me. Now it's time for me to return the favor." I replied with a slight chuckle.

"What do you mean? Is it cause you're a kid that you can hear us? Cause none of the daddies or mommies could. Not even other kids" Timmy asked.

Ooohh. They still see me as a kid too.

"Yeah…probably." I shrugged.

"So what did you mean?" Jake asked.

"I'm going to help you guys move on from this place." I replied.

"How?" They asked in unison.

"I have no idea." I frowned.

"Lexi, why can't we leave anyway?" AJ asked curiously.

"I don't know." I held my chin in my hand. "There has to be something keeping you guys from leaving."

They kids thought for a minute before Natalie spoke up.

"I know!" Natalie said happily.

"What?" I asked taking my eyes to where I thought I heard her.

"Follow me!" She said and ran off away from us.

"What? Where'd you go?" I asked standing up as I felt their cold presences leave the dining area. I was alone now.

It was silent for a minute before one of the kids came back and I heard Jake running towards and call for me.

"Come on, Lexi!" Jake said and I felt his cold presence return.

"Where did you kids go?" I asked. "Remember, I can hear you but I can't see you guys."

"Backstage!" Jake replied and I started walking towards the door.

Once I reached it, I opened it and walked inside the room. The heads and everything sending more chills up my spine.

I'm all for creepy stuff but God that's just so creepy. All those faces, endoskeletons, costumes…and…I gulped when I glanced at the costume I was almost forcefully stuffed into.

I stayed within the trance I was in as I stared at it.

Soon I began to feel my heart begin to race and a panic attack… Hell, maybe a heart attack, was coming. I could feel It come as I began to breath very heavy and didn't leave the trance.

My body then started to shake and hallucinations of Freddy and his demon face, "IT'S ME," and just simply remembering how much pain it was when he was beating and killing me.

My legs shook with my body and eventually gave out so I was on my knees, continuing to stare at the costume with wide and fearful eyes.

"Lexi?" AJ said quietly as the four kids surrounded me.

"It's okay." Natalie tried to comfort me.

"Don't be scared." Timmy added.

"We won't let him hurt you again." Jake continued.

Through my fear, I felt them wrap their small and ghostly arms around me. Their coldness was enough to snap me out of it and I jumped a mile and started to remember where I was at.

My breathing started to slow down as I soon stopped shaking shortly after. As I was calming myself down, I looked around the room.

"A-Are you okay?" Timmy asked as I started to blink rapidly for a few seconds.

"W-What? Y-Yeah. I'm okay." I stuttered and took a deep breath and said quietly to myself, "I'm okay."

"What happened?" AJ asked as I looked down at my arms that were wrapped around myself, tightly.

"Just got…bad memories…I'll be okay." I replied and sighed.

"Are you sure?" Natalie asked, worried.

"Yeah." I nodded and let go of my arms. "Why'd we come back here?"

"Cause of those stuffed animals!" Natalie replied.

"What stuffed animals?" I asked confused.

"There's stuffed animals in those boxes!" Natalie grinned.

I stood up and looked around the room until my eyes landed on a couple of boxes in the far side of the room. I walked over to them and dusted them off a bit.

I then opened them and sure enough, there was stuffed animals of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and even Golden Freddy!

"Must've been here for a long time." I said coughing a little from the dust that flown into my face when I opened the box.

"Yeah I use to have that Bonnie one." Natalie said.

"Ooohh! I use to have a Chica!" AJ added.

"Really? I used to have a Foxy!" Jake said seemingly surprised.

"Let me guess, Timmy, you and Sammy had the Freddy and Gold Freddy stuffed animals?" I asked picking the two up.

"I think…maybe…" Timmy said unsure.

"So you think these might be what can get you guys to leave?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just wanted to show you them." Natalie shrugged and held her hands behind her back.

"Hmm…maybe you guys are connected to these." I thought about it for a minute and stared at the stuffed animals.

"We are?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah…something that keeps a ghost here on Earth is something they loved and connected themselves too." I replied. "You guys had at least one of these stuffed animals so maybe you are connected to them."

"What if we are?" AJ asked.

"Then I'll take them with me and you should be able to follow me wherever I take them." I said grabbing one of each, excluding Freddy.

"You are taking a Freddy one right?" Timmy asked noticing that. "Maybe my brother isn't mean anymore?"

"Maybe. You guys said you haven't seen him, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. But he might still be here!" Timmy replied.

I sighed, really not wanting to deal with another pissed off ghost kid and grabbed a Freddy stuffed animal. I'm so going to regret this aren't I?

"Alright, let's leave this room." I said picking up the five stuffed animals in my arms.

"Okay." The kids nodded and ran out of the room and I followed behind.

I walked back into the dining area and sat down. Almost immediately, my phone started to vibrate in my pocket.

Putting the plushies down, I grabbed it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, good news." Shawn said on the other end.

"What?" I asked. "That bastard's going to jail for life?"

"That." Shawn said. "And I got those kids' information like you asked."

"Awesome!" I smiled. "I'm still at the Pizzeria. Can you drop them off?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few minutes." Shawn replied.

"Okay. See yah soon." I nodded to myself.

We then said Goodbye and hung up.

"Who was that?" Jake asked.

"A officer." I replied. "He has your family's information that I'm going to need to help you guys."

"Are we going to see our families again?" AJ asked with a gasped.

"Yep!" I nodded.

"Yay!" I could feel the kids jumping around, happily.

"Heh, but you guys got to remember, it's been 27 years. So your families might look a bit different since they're in their late 40s, 50s, or even 60s at this point." I chuckled.

"Do you think they had more kids?" Natalie asked.

"Maybe." I shrugged. "The rest of you didn't have any siblings?"

"Actually, I had a older brother. He was 14 before." Jake said.

"What about you girls?" I asked.

"No brothers or sisters for me!" Chica smiled.

"I had a older brother who was 12 and a sister who was 10." Natalie said.

"Okay, so they definitely changed too then." I said giving them a fair warning about that.

"Will we see them?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, maybe." I replied.

"I actually had a bad fight with my brother." Jake said sadly.

"About what, Buddy?" I asked feeling his sadness overwhelm me.

"He said that our parents forced him to bring me here…and that he was thinking about leaving without me." Jake continued. "He hit me and left me alone in the bathroom."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Jake." I said frowning. "Were you alright?"

"My eye hurt and I tried to find him but couldn't. Did he actually leave me here by myself?" Jake asked.

"Maybe." I said.

"Well…then I met that guy in the costume…the guard. And…" He sounded like he was about to cry remembering that day.

"I know where you're going." I stopped him and was hoping I kept him from getting too upset.

"Does he hate me?" Jake asked.

"No! No…" I said quickly. "I'm sure he doesn't hate you. He was a teenager at the time. He probably wanted to go out with his friends."

"Do you think he's sorry?" Jake asked unsure.

"I'm sure he hates thinking about that day even after 27 years. Apologizing to you is probably what he has wanted to do since then." I replied.

Jake didn't answer so I figured he was thinking about it.

I checked the time on the clock that was above the stage and was wondering when Shawn would show up. At the same time, I glanced at the animatronics and saw them looking my direction.

Weird…could've sworn they weren't before. I mean it's not just Freddy. Bonnie and Chica were looking at me too but I can feel AJ and Natalie being next to me with Jake and Timmy.

My attention was brought to the door when Shawn finally walked in.

"Hey, here's the files." Shawn said coming up to me.

"Thanks." I said taking them as he saw the plushies.

"What's with the plushies?" He questioned.

"We're going to see if the kids are connected to them and will be able to leave if I take them with me." I replied.

"Ah." He nodded.

"Hey, are their siblings information in here too?" I asked.

"Yep, it's updated information that I got and if they have siblings, their addresses and numbers on in it like their parents." Shawn nodded again.

"Awesome." I smiled.

"Well, see yah." Shawn said turning to leave.

"Bye." I waved to him as he left.

"Can we go now?" AJ asked sounding a bit impatient.

"Yeah." I laughed. "Come on, let's give this a shot."

I put the files in one arm and picked up all the plushies after getting my keys to my car out first.

Then I somehow managed to open the front door and left the Pizzeria, and putting the plushies and the files on the passenger seat, hoping the kids were able to follow behind me.

* * *

><p>A few minutes after driving away from the Pizzeria, I couldn't hear the kids and was beginning to worry. With Fazbear in jail, that place is most likely closing and God knows what will happen to the building.<p>

"Lexi!" Natalie said so suddenly, I almost slammed on my breaks as I was reaching a stoplight.

"Oh my God!" I breathed. "Don't do that while I'm driving!"

"Sorry." She said sounding guilty.

"It's alright." I sighed. "Are the others with you?"

"Yep!" I got three responses.

"What about Sam?" I asked.

It was silent for a minute.

"…Guys?" I asked wondering why they went quiet.

"…He's not here." Timmy finally replied.

"Okay…" I said confused to why it took so long for him to answer.

Either way, I was happy they left and were still with me and that it worked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Much longer chapter this time. Next one will be when Jake meets his brother! I can feel the tension now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 -<strong>

I got out of my car and strolled up to my dorm with the plushies and files in hand. Thankfully someone was nice enough to open the door for me so I could get inside the building.

"Where are we?" Timmy asked as I went up to a elevator.

"Where I live." I replied.

"Who is everyone else that is here?" AJ asked.

"Just…other kids who live with me in this building. You'll meet my dorm mates soon." I replied walking in and hitting the button for the 3rd floor.

"Who are they?" Natalie asked as they came in with me.

"My friends Faith and Bekah." I said leaning on the elevator wall.

"Will they be able to hear us too?" Timmy asked curiously.

"No. I'm the only one that can hear you. I dunno why." I shrugged.

"Will we see our families soon?" Natalie asked as I watched the elevator reach the right floor.

"Yeah." I nodded and looked at the files. "Once in my dorm. I'll go through the files and figure out who to go to first."

"Okay." AJ nodded herself.

The elevator dinged and opened. I walked out and down the hall, getting weird looks from other students as I reached my dorm.

I kicked at it a few times to see if Faith or Bekah was there.

"Coming!" Faith called from the other side and opened the door.

"Thanks." I said walking in.

"How'd it go?" Faith asked shutting the door and Bekah stood up from the chair she was sitting in.

"Awesome!" I replied setting everything on my desk. "Fazbear was arrested, I found a way to get the kids out, and have their family's information."

"They were still there?" Faith asked surprised.

"Yes." I nodded. "They're here now."

"How?" Bekah asked. "Weren't there trapped there?"

"We figured out these plushies," I picked the Bonnie one up. "is what they're connected to and taking them with me allowed them to leave."

"So where are they?" Faith asked.

"Somewhere in the dorm." I said to her. "Hopefully going to see their families will help them move on for good."

"What about the one that hurt you?" Bekah asked.

"As far as I know of he's not here." I shrugged and realized Jake was being really quiet. "Jake? You alright?"

"Yeah." He said seemingly alright.

"Okay, just wondering cause you got really quiet for a while there." I sighed in relief.

"I'm alright." Jake said again.

"That's good. If yah want to talk, I'm here." I said trying to comfort him.

"…So how do you plan on meeting with their families?" Bekah asked after a minute.

"Well, I was told that in these files are updated information so I'm going to contact them and hope for the best." I replied.

"Have fun." Faith said walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Out with Dan." Faith said.

"Of course." I rolled my eyes.

"Want me to help you with the files?" Bekah asked.

"Sure." I nodded.

"Well, see yah." Faith shrugged, wanting to go before things got too supernatural for her.

"Kay, bye." I waved, sitting down at my desk.

She left and Bekah sat down next to me.

"So who is who?" She asked.

"Bonnie Bunny is Natalie." I said grabbing her files and putting it under the Bonnie plushie. "Foxy is Jake, Chica is AJ, and Freddy and Golden Freddy are Sam and Timmy."

I did the same thing that I did with the Bonnie plush and put the plushies on top of the files.

"Okay." Bekah nodded remembering who was who.

"Well, let's start looking through their files, I guess." I said picking up AJ's file and opening it.

"That's mine!" I heard her say behind me.

"You bet it is, AJ." I replied to her.

As soon as I opened it, other then an old family picture of her with her parents, the other thing that caught my eye was divorce papers.

'Oh they didn't…' I thought to myself and picked the papers up.

_ On January 2__nd__, 1981, Anne Jo Miser was born. _

_ And on May 18__th__, 1988, 9 months after their daughter, Anne Jo or AJ for short, went missing in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, her parents had gotten a divorce. Her mother, Abby remarried to a man with two kids, and had one more kid with him. Her father, Adam, meanwhile never remarried. _

_ They both live outside of Pittsburgh but on opposite sides. _

_ They completely stopped talking to each other and agreed not to see each other ever again. At least until their child was found alive. _

'Wonder how they reacted knowing her body was found and she was dead…' I thought to myself.

I looked through other papers and saw dates on them.

_ Anne Jo Cray was born April 6__th__, 1981. She was born in a hospital in Pittsburgh and grew up during the only 6 years of her life just outside of it. _

I put the papers with her parents separate addresses, phone numbers, and other information down, including the divorce papers. I was mentally hoping AJ didn't see me hold them.

Or read it for that matter. …though I don't think a 6 year old would be able to read divorce papers very well. I then picked the picture up.

"That's me!" AJ said looking at it. "Can I see it?"

I turned around a little and held the picture down to where I thought she was so that way she could see it better. The picture was of her smiling happily with a little puppy in her arms, as her parents were on either side of her and holding her close. Like the happy family they once were.

'This is going to be tough for her case…' I continued to think to myself as I held the picture out to her. 'Hell, there will be tension with Jake and his brother, I'm sure.'

"Let me see that." Bekah said and I moved the file closer to her.

She gasped at the first thing she had seen in front of her.

"I know." I sighed.

"That's awful!" Bekah replied looking at me.

"I know." I said again. "Let's hope the other kids' parents are still together."

"What?" AJ asked confused.

"What are you guys talking about?" Timmy asked confused too.

I put the picture next to the file so Bekah could put it away with it. I then turned fully around and leaned down.

"AJ." I started.

"Yeah?" She asked and I turned towards her voice.

"I need to tell you something about your mommy and daddy." I sighed.

"What about them?" She asked innocently.

'God damn my life.' I thought to myself.

"We'll be going to two different houses cause…" I trailed off. "…Your mom and dad aren't together anymore. I'm sorry, kiddo. Your mom remarried and your dad lives elsewhere."

Nice Lexi, just flat out say it to a ghost kid…

"M-My mommy and d-daddy aren't t-together no m-more?" AJ sounded like she was crying now.

"I'm sorry." I said again as I continued to feel more sadness overwhelm me.

Of all emotions, why do I have to keep feeling their sadness?

"Let it out, AJ." I said trying to comfort her. "You'll feel better once you let it all out."

"W-Why are they n-no longer…" AJ asked continuing to cry.

"I don't know." I lied looking down.

I sighed and turned back around, picking up Natalie's file.

I thanked God when the first thing I saw wasn't divorce papers. Instead, there was a family picture again but also funeral papers.

"Yeah it wouldn't be so easy." I muttered.

"What?" Bekah asked lifting her head towards me.

"You'll see soon." I replied not looking at her.

_ On June 29__th__, 1980, Natalie Singer was born in the Pittsburgh hospital to her parents, Charlotte and Bobby Singer. _

_ On a horrible day in 1987, Natalie being 7 at the time, she went missing while being at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Along with her, four other kids went missing too. _

I then glanced at the funeral papers.

_ It was September 12, 2002, when Bobby Singer sadly passed away in his sleep. It is unknown how he died. He just simply fell asleep and never woke up is what the coroners believed. _

_ Family and friends only hoped he and his little girl, Natalie, were finally in peace and in a better place. _

_ Their other kids were devastated after losing their dad. _

_ Her brother, Chris, who is now 39 is married with a little girl who he named after Natalie and their sister Juliet who is now 37 years old, is also married with a little boy named Nathan. _

At least she'll have someone waiting for her on the other side…

I then picked up the picture and it was of Natalie, her parents, and her two siblings, Chris and Juliet Singer.

They seemed like any other happy family. I don't even want to imagine how they were after losing her then their dad over 10 years later.

"Here, Natalie." I said holding the picture down to her level.

I could still hear AJ crying in the dorm. Very loudly for that matter.

"Hey it's-" Natalie was cut off when there was knocking at the door.

I put the picture down and got up and opened it. On the other side, was a girl who seemed to of been my age.

"Everything alright?" She asked and I looked at her confused.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Cause I heard crying from down the hall and it sounded like it was coming from here." She replied.

"Huh. Well, everything is fine." I replied to her.

"Oh…sorry." She said. "Heh, bye."

"It's fine." I replied and shut the door.

"It's of me and my family!" Natalie continued on from what she was saying before she was interrupted.

"Yeah. AJ, you gonna be okay? How about we see your parents first?" I asked. "After going through these files we will go tomorrow."

"Okay but why tomorrow?" She asked calming down.

"Cause I have classes in a few hours." I replied looking at the time. "I can't be driving around Pittsburgh with them coming up."

"Okay." Natalie nodded.

"You done looking at the picture, Natalie?" I asked picking it up.

"Yeah." She nodded and I put it away, sliding it towards Bekah.

After that, I picked up Jake's file. Opening it, there was of course and picture and thankfully no death or divorce papers.

_ On July 27__th__, 1979, Jacob Richmond was born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. His parents are Dean and Nicole. He also has a older brother named Jason. _

_ When Jacob went missing at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria in 1987, he was alone with his older brother. The police saw him as a suspect since he didn't want to take him in the first place._

_ When the police arrested the security guard, Jason was let go freely. Especially since the police know Jason wouldn't of taken or hurt four random kids as well as his own brother._

_ Their parents still live in Pittsburgh and Jason, now 41 years old is a teacher at an art college in Pittsburgh itself. _

Something in my mind just now clicked. I have a teacher named Mr. Richmond…and it says he works at this very college. That isn't irony... I straight up have him as a teacher!

And I'm going to be going to his class tomorrow!

"Oh my God…" I said as the realization kicked in.

I took the picture and showed it to Jake.

"Jake, your brother…he's my teacher! Or one of them that is!" I said holding the picture fairly low.

"Really?" Jake asked surprised and stared at the old photo.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Are you going to see him today?" Jake asked.

"No." I shook my head. "Tomorrow. AJ, if I have time, I'll take you to your parents tomorrow too, but if not then it will have to be the next day. I don't see his brother for a few days after tomorrow."

"Okay." She nodded understandingly.

"Good." I nodded to myself and put the picture back inside the file.

"Wait, who is your teacher?" Bekah asked.

"Mr. Richmond is Jake's brother." I said passing her the file.

"Oh my God!" Bekah said surprised too. "Small world!"

"Very small world." I agreed.

As I reached for Timmy and Sam's file, I felt a bad feeling overwhelm me now and it was a tense feeling too.

I turned back around and looked around the dorm. I didn't see, or hear anything. Just got that really bad and tense feeling. I started to breath heavy as I realized who was causing me to do that.

"He's here." I said. "Sam's here, isn't he?"

"How do you know?" Timmy asked.

"I can feel him near me. It's a really tense and bad feeling." I said.

"Is he hurting you?" Jake asked sounding angry now.

"No." I shook my head. "…Not yet that is."

"Why did you get a bad feeling?" Natalie asked.

"Cause when I reached for the last file, I think Sam was trying to stop me and that's why I got a bad feeling." I replied looking at it as I moved it closer to me.

Eventually the feeling did seize and I was able to open it without my hand freezing up and that bad feeling stopping me from doing anything.

I opened it and set the picture of the boys and their parents to the side and read the papers, also happy that there wasn't any deaths or divorces in the family over the last 27 years.

_ On November 22__nd__, 1979, Samuel Gray was born to his parents, Matthew and Sarah Gray. _

_ On May 7__th__, 1982, their second child, Timothy Gray was then born. _

_ Then, along with three other kids, both Timothy and Samuel went missing in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria during the year of 1987. Their bodies were never recovered and eventually it was established that they were killed by the night guard. _

_The parents are still together but didn't have any other children after them._

"Here, Timmy, and Sammy if you are here, take a look at this picture if you want." I said leaning down a bit more since I knew Timmy was the smallest.

"Ooohh! It's us!" Timmy said happily.

"Yep." I nodded. "It's your family."

I then felt a static feeling shoot up my arm and to my hand.

"Ah!" I winced at the pain and dropped the picture.

"What?" Bekah asked, staring at me.

"N-Nothing." I stuttered. "My hand just…fell asleep out of nowhere."

I leaned down and picked the picture back up.

"Are you okay?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "I'm okay."

I shook my hand trying to, 'wake it up.'

"I think that's it." I said sorting the already read cases out as Bekah took the picture and the boys' case to look through it.

"So know what you're going to do yet?" Bekah asked.

"I'll probably do Jake and his family first tomorrow, then AJ, then Natalie, and finally Timmy and Sammy. And hopefully he is done being a little demon child." I replied.

"For your sake, I hope so." Bekah replied.

"Well, I better get going." I said looking at the time and noticing I should leave soon.

"Okay." Bekah said. "Just want to leave the cases like this?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

I grabbed my bag and headed towards the door.

"Kids, I'll be back in a few hours." I said as I reached the door.

"Okay." I got four different answers.

I nodded and turned the doorknob.

Walking out of the dorm building, I couldn't stop thinking of ways that the kids would scare people out of nowhere and for fun while being inside the dorm building.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Reviews are awesome!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Read & Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 -<strong>

_ I woke up, unsure of where I was at. _

_ There was darkness all around me and not a single light source. I looked around, confused as to why I was standing in darkness without a flashlight or anything. _

_ Suddenly, a large paw was placed on my shoulder._

_ I looked down to it and through the darkness, saw it was a dark color, possible brown. Oh wait…oh god no!_

"_I'm baaaack." I heard Freddy chuckle in my ear._

"_No…" My eyes widened. _

"_Miss me, guard?" Freddy asked putting his other paw on my other shoulder and leaning down._

"_No." I replied as I continued to look at his paw on my right shoulder._

"_Too bad!" He said and squeezed my shoulders._

"_Sammy, stop!" I said to him._

"_No!" Now he was starting to sound like a pouty kid._

"_Yes!" I replied back then he turned me around and I saw red eyes glowing back at my green ones._

"_No." He said in a gruff, angry voice._

_ He then punched me in the face , knocking me to the ground._

_ My eyes caught something else glowing in his paw and looking at it closely, it looked to be a knife or blade._

_ I gulped, staring at it._

_ Freddy meanwhile, continued to chuckle at my obvious fear and played with the blade in his paws._

"_Other then the fact you were murdered, and I'm sorry about that, why do you want to kill me so badly? Aren't you happy you and the others are finally free?" I asked staring up at him, a bruise forming on my eye. _

"_Cause you're like every other guard! And I am!" He smirked. "I get to do things to you everywhere you go!" _

"_You little brat." I replied._

_ He growled loudly and brought the blade down and through my stomach. I was in too much shock to scream as blood began pouring out of it and coming out of my mouth._

"_What was that?" He asked as I held my stomach. "That's what I thought." _

_ Freddy then pushed me down onto my back with his animatronic foot and held me down with it. The pressure almost breaking my chest as he continued to crush it._

_ I couldn't understand why he was in his animatronic body until I realized it was a dream and that this wasn't real._

_ Then I felt a snap and stared down at my body. Freddy lifted his foot with a smirk and put it down beside me. _

"_This isn't real." I said to myself. "Just…just a nightmare."_

"_You can keep telling yourself that but this is very real." Freddy whispered after leaning down to my ear. _

_ He then lifted his paw up and scratched his claws along my bleeding stomach, causing there to be three long scratches. _

"_Enjoy that." Freddy said then disappeared._

_ I looked around, breathing heavy and continuing to bleed. It was a dream, I know that, but the pain…he was right. It's very real. _

_ I tried to call out for help, but nothing came out. _

_ Suddenly the pain stopped. It was very quiet as the pain just disappeared out of nowhere. I sat up, still holding my stomach, and looked around, it was still dark._

_ In the distance though, there was a door. Right above it, there was EXIT sign in glowing large red letters. _

_ I looked at it, unsure if it was real or not then remembered Freddy/Sammy's words. I pushed myself up, and started to walk towards it. Quickly, I picked up the pace and started to run._

_ Once I reached the door, I hesitated for a minute before pushing it open to reveal a long hallway. I looked back, and didn't see Freddy or anyone so I walked inside._

_ As I ran down the hall, I noticed pretty quickly that it was never ending. I ran faster and faster, no longer bothered by the very real scratches across my stomach. _

"_What the Hell?" I muttered. _

_ I heard Freddy laughing and singing in the distance and was thankful when I realized it was coming from behind me. _

_ I then banged my head so hard that I fell backwards on my ass and looked up to see a door appear in front of me._

"_That wasn't there a minute ago." I continued to look up to at it as the music and laughter came closer. I looked back a minute and continued to talk to myself, "No time to sit and stare at it."_

_ Pushing myself up again, I opened the very same exit door from before only to reveal yet another hallway. What, did he put me in a nonstop time loop of the same hallway? _

_ Shaking my head, I continued to run down it as well. _

_ For what seemed like hours, the exact same thing happened, over and over again. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore and didn't open the door. _

_ I stood and waited for Freddy to show up. _

"_Why aren't you running?!" He asked showing up out of nowhere and making me jump. _

"_Cause that is a never-ending hallway!" I replied._

_ He growled in annoyance. I continued to watch his every move as he looked at me with demon eyes. When he opened his mouth, I was expecting him to say something….not attack my face._

"_Ahhh!" I screamed as he bit my face and I fell backwards._

"What the-" I woke up, falling out of the bed.

I felt multiple eyes stare at me as I felt a stinging pain in my stomach.

"You okay?" Faith asked watching me.

"Yeah." My voice cracked.

"What's wrong with your tummy?" AJ asked, noticed I was holding it.

"I don't know…" I replied and lifted my shirt up.

And going straight across it was three long red scratches.

"Oh my god!" Faith said standing up. "What happened to your stomach!?"

"Would you believe me if I told you a demon child did this?" I asked looking up to her.

"Yes!" Faith said no longer sounding skeptical.

"That was fast. Did the kids scare you or something?" I asked.

"What?" She asked confused.

"You no longer sound skeptical about ghost kids being here." I said.

"Yes! I believe they're here! I always did! Now what happened to your stomach?!" She asked.

"Sammy, the kid who is basically a demon child at this point, did this to me in my sleep and now I have them outside of it." I replied.

"Really?!" She asked shocked.

"Yep." I nodded.

"Lexi, are you okay?" Jake asked.

"Yeah I am." I replied to him.

"Will I see my brother today?" Jake asked shortly after.

"Yep." I nodded towards the direction of his voice. "I'll take your Foxy plush with me when I go to his class later."

"Okay." He nodded back even though I couldn't see him.

"I should actually get ready." I said looking at the time.

I got weird looks of course when I went to the classroom with the Foxy plushie in hand but it didn't take long for me to know that Jake was there with me.

After class was over, I went up to his brother.

"Mr. Richmond?" I asked coming up to him. "Are you busy right now?"

"No, of course not." He replied looking up at me from his desk. "What do you need? Sit down."

I nodded and sat down in the chair near his desk.

"What's with the fox?" He asked obviously noticing Foxy.

"Well, this is going to sound weird, but I need to talk to you about your brother." I started. "He's connected to this Foxy plush and really wants to talk to you."

"M-My brother?" He asked shocked that I brought it up. "You don't know my brother."

"I do. His name is Jake and he's here with us now." I replied and took the file I brought with me out. "You were with him at Freddy Fazbear's, you hit him and left-"

"I didn't leave him." He shook his head and looked through the file. "I was in another part of the building."

"Does he hate me?" Jake asked coming up next to me.

"Do you hate him?" I asked.

"No." Jason shook his head again. "I felt horrible for how I treated him before he went missing."

"Hear that, Jake?" I asked him then turned to Jason. "He doesn't hate you. But did you know he body was found?"

"Yeah." Jason nodded. "A girl…wait. Was that you?"

"Yeah." I nodded back. "I found their bodies."

"And Jake's here now?" Jason asked skeptically.

"He is." I nodded again. "He was really upset when it came to talking about what happened that day but I think he feels better now."

"Can you hear him?" Jason asked.

"Yeah…I had a near death experience and I got the ability to hear ghosts." I replied with a small chuckle. "Anyway, he can hear you too."

"I don't believe this." Jason held his head in his hands.

"For Jake's sake, you have to." I sighed.

"Prove it." Jason looked up to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Prove he is here." Jason said again.

"Jake? Can you help prove it?" I asked him.

"Tell him that a few days before we went to Freddy Fazbear's that I swore not to tell our parents he was drinking with his friends when I caught him doing it" Jake replied.

"Jake said that a few days before you went to the Pizzeria, that you and your friends were drinking, he caught you, and swore not to tell your parents." I said telling him what Jake told me.

"Oh my god…" He held his head again. Jason took a deep breath then continued,

"Jake, buddy, I'm so sorry for how I treated you that day." Jason then started to cry.

"It's okay. You were angry and wanted to go out with your friends." Jake replied sounding like he was going to cry too.

"He forgives you." I said feeling that damn sadness overwhelm me.

"He looks so different." Jake laughed.

"Well, a long 27 years passed, buddy." I chuckled.

"What did he say?" Jason asked.

"He said how you look different now." I said to him.

"Yeah, like she said, it's been a _very_ long 27 years." Jason chuckled a bit with me. "Do you know why he suddenly showed up now?"

"He and the other four kids were trapped within the animatronic bodies, they see me as a kid too so they talked to me instead of attacking. When their bodies were found, their souls were free." I replied.

"But they were still connecting to these plushies." I held the Foxy one close to me. "Jake being connected to Foxy, cause I guess he was his favorite and was stuck inside of him." I continued.

"And he followed you here because you have that stuffed animal with you?" Jason asked.

"Yep." I nodded.

"Do you know why he hasn't moved on yet?" Jason asked then realized it was because of him. "Is it because of me?"

"That and I'm sure he wants to see your parents too." I replied. "I plan on taking the other kids to their families too."

"They're still here too?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah…" I said sadly.

"Well, let's take him to our parents." Jason said standing up.

"Really? That fast?" I asked shocked he believed he was here so fast.

"Yeah, you wouldn't of been able to know about the whole drinking thing without him." Jason replied and turned to leave.

I giggled and followed him out the door. With the case and Foxy plushie in my over-the-shoulder bag.

* * *

><p><strong>Quick chapter but Jake gets to see his parents in the next one! <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5! Foxy's First Mate is next to be updated!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 -<strong>

When we got to his parent's house, he let me in since he had a key himself and introduced me to his parents.

"So why are you here?" Nicole asked as she sat by her husband, Dean.

"Mom, Dad….this is about Jake." Jason started.

"What about him?" Dean asked confused.

"He's here." Jason said and turned to me. "Right?"

"Jake?" I said looking around.

"I'm here." Jake said staring at his parents.

"He's here." I looked towards his voice.

"How do you know?" Nicole asked in disbelief.

"A…accident happened and I can hear ghosts now. I can hear and talk to Jake." I replied.

"I don't believe this." Nicole said sounding like she was going to cry.

"Mom, she's serious. Jake is here and proved to me that he is." Jason said.

"How? And why now?" Dean said comforting his wife.

"Because he was trapped at Freddy Fazbear's all this time and just recently I figured out how to get him out." I said holding up the Foxy plush. "He said he had one of these before…yah know."

"He…he did." Nicole nodded and looked at Jason. "Did you tell her that?"

"I swear I didn't." Jason shook his head.

"My baby boy is here?" Nicole asked looking back to me and I nodded.

"Jake." I said looking to where I heard his voice. "Do you want to say something to them?"

"Yeah." Jake nodded as he walked over to me. "Tell them I miss them."

"He said he missed you guys." I said.

"We miss you too." Dean replied looking around.

"I love you." Jake said now.

"He said he loves you." I added after he said that.

"We love you too, baby." Nicole replied.

Jake smiled and went up to them.

It looked like they jumped and got the chills. Turns out, Jake was hugging and kissing his parents.

"What's going on?" Nicole asked confused as to why she was so cold.

"I don't know." I replied. "He might be hugging you."

"I am." Jake said.

"He is." I added and smiled.

"Why? Is he leaving already?" Dean asked.

"Jake, are you able to move on now?" I asked him.

"I think so." Jake nodded and hugged his brother.

"He says he thinks he's able to now." I told his family.

"To a better place right?" Nicole asked.

"Definitely." I nodded. "He deserves it."

"Of course my baby does!" Nicole replied.

Meanwhile, Jake was now looking over at the front door.

"Lexi." He said getting my attention.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"The light is good right?" Jake asked staring at it.

"Do you see a bright light?" I asked happy that he is finally seeing it.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Then yes, it is good." I replied. "Where is it at?"

"The front door." He replied looking to me.

"Jakester!" Jake looked from me to the front door.

"Grandpa?" Jake's eyes widened at the voice coming from the light.

When I heard that, I looked around the room at the pictures.

I walked over to an old one of Jake and a older man, most likely his grandpa. I then called Jake over to me.

"What is it?" Jake asked coming up to me.

"Is this your grandpa that you just said?" I asked showing him the picture.

"Yeah!" He nodded. "He called for me!"

"From the light?" I questioned.

"Uh huh!" Jake nodded again.

"When did his grandpa passed away?" I asked showing his family the picture then put it back in it's place.

"A couple of years ago. Why?" Dean asked.

"Cause I think his grandpa is waiting for him." I replied.

"Can I go now?" Jake asked.

"Are you ready since you know you'll be seeing your grandpa soon?" I asked kenneling down.

"Yeah I think so." Jake said.

"Anything you want to say to your family first?" I asked.

"Yeah. That I love them." Jake said. "And I don't blame Jay for hurting and leaving me."

"He said he loves you guys and he doesn't blame you." I looked at Jason.

"Bye, buddy." Jason said looking at my area.

"Goodbye, son." Dean and Nicole said together.

"Bye, mom, dad, and Jay!" Jake then ran back to the door.

"He said goodbye." I said standing back up when his presence left.

"Lexi, come here!" Jake called for me.

"What is it?" I asked coming over to the front door.

"Kneel down again." Jake said and I did so.

When I did, I felt him hugging me so I brought my arms up and hugged where I thought and felt he was at.

"Bye, Lexi." Jake said letting go.

"Bye, Jake." I replied.

"Come on, Jakester." His grandfather called.

"Coming, Grandpa!" Was the last thing I heard as Jake ran into the light.

The atmosphere lightened up a lot and after a few times of calling out for him, I knew he was gone since I didn't get any responses.

"He's with his grandpa now." I stood up, looking at the ceiling.

I then walked over and grabbed the case file and put it back into my bag as well as the Foxy plushie.

"Thank god!" Nicole sighed in relief. "He's truly in a better place."

"He is." I nodded.

"Well, come on." Jason said standing up and coming up to me. "How about I take you to your dorm?"

"Okay." I nodded to him.

After Jason dropped me off, I went back inside my dorm where the other four kids were waiting.

"Where's Jake?" AJ asked when I walked in alone.

"In a better place." I replied. "You guys will be with him again soon."

"Really?" Natalie asked and I nodded.

I then put down the Foxy plush back on my desk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6! AJ is going to meet her parents again!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 -<strong>

_ That night, I woke up to a shining light. It was so bright that it was almost blinding me. I put my hand up to cover my eyes as the light started to fade away a little bit._

_ Then I heard Jake giggle near me._

"_Jake?" I said looking around._

_ I didn't see anyone as I began to stand up. _

"_Jake?" I called out again._

"_Hi!" Jake jumped right in front of me, making me jump._

"_Hey." I said looking down at him. "What are you doing here?" _

_ Wait…I was looking down at him. I wasn't just hearing him… I was legit seeing a little boy who I know from pictures of what he looks like. _

_ Jake had his usual brunette hair and green eyes. Right now Jake was wearing a red and white sweater over a white polo. And he had tan shorts with tennis shoes. _

"_To see you." Jake smiled. _

"_Oh really?" I smiled back, kneeling down. "I'm guessing I can finally hear you because this is a dream, right?"_

"_Yep!" He nodded and hugged me. "I just wanted to say goodbye and thank you like this."_

"_Well, you're welcome." I hugged him back. _

"_So who are you going to help next?" Jake asked sitting down._

"_Probably AJ." I replied. _

"_Her parents aren't together anymore. Right?" Jake asked. _

"_No." I shook my head. "I need to find a way to get them to see each other in the same room. Maybe they will since her body was found."_

"_I hope so." Jake replied. "What if they don't?"  
><em>

"_Then we'll have to see them at their own houses." I said sadly._

"_And if they don't believe you?" Jake questioned._

_ Jeez. The kid moves on and becomes full of questions. _

"_Then AJ will have to help me like you did." I replied. _

"_Hopefully they will quickly believe you." Jake replied pulling his knees up._

"_I hope so too." I nodded._

_ We continued to talk in the warm and comforting place until I began to feel myself wake up. We said goodbye one last time and I slowly opened my eyes to see the sun peaking through the window._

Well, thank God I finally had a nice dream…

I looked down and lifted up my shirt. The three scratches that Sammy had given me the night before looked a lot better and now wasn't hurting so much anymore either.

"Your scratches look better." Faith said suddenly.

"Yeah." I looked to her. "Looks like it."

"Lexi." AJ said and I looked in her direction, putting my shirt back down.

"Yeah, AJ" I asked.

"Are we going to see my parents now?" She asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Yay!" She clapped happily and ran to the door.

"Hang on, let me get ready." I said getting up.

I didn't know how to get both of AJ's parents in the same room so I decided to go to her mom's first. Thankfully she seemed to of been home alone at that moment.

Slowly, I walked up to the door and knocked on it with the Chica plushie and her file in my hands.

"Where are we?" AJ asked.

"Your mom's house." I replied when she answered the door.

"Yes?" AJ's mother, Abby asked opening the door a little.

"Hi, um…I'm Lexi Ghostar. I found your daughter's body." I said decided that would be the best way to introduce myself.

"Oh it's great to meet you!" Abby said opening the door all the way. "The police said you were in the hospital so I couldn't thank you."

"Well, you're welcome." I smiled. "I got into a bad…accident and that's why I was in the hospital. But I'm just happy the kid's bodies were found."

"Good to see you're alright." Abby nodded and got the chills. "Urg."

"Chills?" I questioned knowing the answer.

"Yes…how…" Abby looked at me funny and saw what I was holding. "Why do you have that stuff?"

"Because…AJ is here." I replied. "She's connected to Chica and this is her file a officer gave to me."

"Mommy!" AJ was jumping up and down.

"Uh…can we talk inside?" I added.

"F-Fine." Abby was now worried about who she was letting into her house.

She led me to the living room and we sat down.

"So where is she? How do you know she's here?" Abby asked.

"Well, my accident was a near death experience and I got the ability to hear ghosts. I can hear and feel her near me." I replied.

"Really?" She asked being skeptical.

"Yes." I nodded. "AJ, say something your mom would know."

"She would know she always use to read me stories to go to bed and daddy would help!" AJ replied smiling.

"She said that you and her dad read her stories to go to bed." I told her.

"How…" She gasped. "Oh my God…"

"I know." I nodded. "Can you call her dad? She needs to see him too and maybe seeing you together would help her move on."

"I haven't talked to Adam in a long time." Abby replied.

"Please? For AJ's sake?" I asked.

"Well…alright. But he won't believe this." Abby said.

"I'll have AJ tell me something he would know." I replied as she picked up her phone.

"Okay." Abby nodded and called Adam.

Eventually, he did pick up.

"Adam?" Abby said when he answered.

"Abby?" Adam said surprised his ex-wife was calling him.

"It's about AJ, darling." Abby said hoping he would come over.

"What about my baby? Her body was found." Adam asked.

"Well, the young lady that found her body is here and was wondering if you could come-" Abby was cut off.

"I'll be right there!" Adam said and Abby gave him her address.

When Adam got here, he immediately hugged and thanked me for finding AJ's body. Now it was time to get him to realize she was here.

"AJ, say something your dad would know." I asked sitting down again.

"AJ? She's here?" Adam asked confused.

"Yeah…I can hear ghosts…and she is connected to Chica." I said lifting up the plushie.

"Tell him that he use to take me for long walks! Just the two of us!" AJ said.

"She said you two took long walks together." I said copying what AJ had told me.

"We did…that's true…" Adam said surprised.

"So why is she still here? Why hasn't she moved on?" Abby asked.

"Well, she was trapped in the Chica animatronic, where her body was, and when her body was found, her and the other kids were set free from them but they were still here." I said.

"Then we found out they were connected to a certain plushie and with a officer getting me these files of them, I do plan on helping all of them move on. I already did with Jake yesterday." I added.

"What do we have to do?" Adam asked.

"I…don't know." I said truthfully. "She sees you together again. I guess just say-" AJ cut me off.

"It's my fault." I heard AJ choke as she started to cry.

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" I asked her.

"It's my fault they are no longer together." AJ replied.

"No! No!" I said quickly. "It's not your fault!"

"What's not her fault?" Abby asked worried.

"Your divorce! Tell her it's not her fault!" I replied.

"AJ, darling, it's not your fault at all!" Adam said looking around.

"We long you, sweetheart. This was never your fault. It was between your father and I." Abby added.

"R-Really?" AJ asked.

"Yes." I nodded at her direction.

I then heard her gasp. Figuring she was seeing the light now, I smiled.

"Do you see the light?" I asked her.

"Yeah." AJ said looking at her front door too like Jake was.

"Then you're ready to move on." I replied to her. "Jake will be waiting for you on the other side."

"Really?" AJ asked.

"Yep." I nodded again.

"Is she leaving?" Abby asked.

"Yeah…seems like it." I nodded to her. "AJ, before you go, why don't you say goodbye to your parents?"

"Bye mommy and daddy!" AJ ran to them and hugged and kissed them.

They both felt her wrap her arms around them and smiled themselves.

"And bye Lexi!" AJ hugged me too.

"See yah, kid." I smiled as I felt her presence leave.

"Come on, AJ!" Jake called for her even though I could no longer hear him. At least from where he was at.

"Coming, Jake!" AJ said and ran towards him.

Like at Jake's parents house, the atmosphere lightened up and I knew she had moved on.

"She's gone." I smiled.

"To a good place?" Abby questioned and I nodded.

"Very good." I replied.

I walked inside my dorm and put the Chica plushie down next to the Foxy one. I then called for Timmy and Natalie and told them she had moved on and was with Jake.

After I put AJ's file onto Jake's I went to pick up Timmy and Sam's even though Natalie was next and I felt something invisible grab my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>God damn you Sammy! But at least AJ has moved on. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**So this story will be coming to a end soon. How would you feel if I made it a triology? In the third one there will be no ghost kids...except in dreams maybe. But the animatronics would be alive because that's how they were programmed and the kids were just trapped inside of them forced to sing and play the same songs they've known since that day. And it will take place at the new Freddy Fazbear's a year later so the 2.0 animatronics would be involved too. **

**And to answer a guest: Bonnie is a guy but Natalie is obviously a girl because she is a tomboy and I wanted there to be two girls instead of just one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong> -

I looked around as my hand stayed frozen in place.

"Sammy." I said staring at it. "Can you let go of my hand?"

Nothing.

"Dude, come on. That's not funny." I continued.

"What's he doing?" Timmy asked making me jump a little.

"Holding my hand and he's not letting go." I replied.

"Sammy, let go of her." Timmy said to his brother that even he nor Natalie could see.

Slowly, the feeling went away.

"Thank you, Timmy." I said being able to move my hand again.

"You're welcome." Timmy replied.

"Am I next?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah, we'll leave in a little bit." I said towards the direction of her voice.

"Okay." The young tomboy nodded.

"Where are you going?" Faith asked coming out of the bathroom.

"To Natalie's mom's house." I replied to her.

"Today?" She asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "I don't have any classes today."

"Well, have fun." Faith said. "Where's AJ?"

"With Jake." I looked up to the ceiling.

"That's good." She said in relief.

"Yeah." I nodded and looked back to her. "Two down, three more to go."

"Three? You seriously plan on trying to help the demon kid?" She asked.

"Yep." I nodded. "Sooner or later I'll get through to him."

I then picked up the Bonnie plush and Natalie's file.

"Might as well go now before it gets too late." I added.

"See yah." Faith shrugged the asked, "How's your PTSD doing since those kids followed you here?"

I had already walked past her when she asked that so I turned around and looked at her, confused as to why she brought it up.

"Okay." I said. "Helping them seems to be helping me relax and go back to my old laid back self."

"Seriously?" She said not believing it.

"Seriously." I nodded. "I haven't even had any nightmares lately. Besides, the most harm he did to me was give me those scratches which are a lot better now anyway."

"Well, I'll be out with Dan later so Bekah will probably be here when you get back." Faith said as I went back to walking towards the door.

"Tell her to be safe." I put my hand on the knob and didn't open it. "I don't know how Sammy will act now with it just being him and Timmy here."

"Okay." Faith nodded and turned away.

I turned the knob but before I could open it, It felt like I was kicked in the knee, then to the stomach, and got scratched on my back. When I fell to my knees, it was like someone was choking me, resulting in letting out a strangled and painful whine.

When Faith looked back to me, I was on my knees. The door wasn't open and I was shaking.

"What happened?" Faith came up to me.

I continued to struggle to breath as well as with Sammy, and moved my hands around my neck to try and knock his invisible hands off.

"Sammy, stop!" I heard Timmy say.

Then Faith and I both heard a loud demonic growl of a obvious child.

After that, nothing. I began to breath again and felt pain all around my neck, back, leg, and stomach.

"Are you okay?" Faith asked helping me up.

"Y-Yeah." I stuttered and kept the Bonnie plushie and file on the floor.

"What happened?" Faith asked again.

"Sammy just attacked me." I replied. "He kicked me in the knee, stomach, and I think he scratched my back."

I lifted the back of my shirt up and Faith's reaction told me I was right. She said there was now three somewhat small scratches on my back just as there was on my stomach.

"Anything else?" Faith asked, scared. "You're neck looks red and painful."

"It hurts like Hell. Just as my back and everything else does. It felt like he was choking me until Timmy told him to stop." I answered. "And I guess you heard his growl too?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "That was creepy."

"How about you tell Bekah not to come back here alone? If Sam did that to me, he could do worse to you guys and he clearly has a lot of anger for people in general and could hurt anyone if I let him." I said to her.

"I will." Faith nodded again.

"Good." I nodded back and walked towards my desk.

"Aren't you leaving?" Faith asked.

"Yeah, Timmy's coming with us." I replied picking up the Goldy plushie and then went back to the door and did the same with the Bonnie one and the file for Natalie.

"So Sam will be here alone?" Faith questioned.

"Yep," I said and opened the door. "See yah later."

"Bye." She said and shut the door since she followed me out.

Yeah she really didn't want to be alone in the dorm with a demon kid.

"Are you okay?" Natalie asked when we got into my car.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I replied starting the engine.

"Why you take me with you?" Timmy asked.

"Cause I didn't want to leave you alone with Sammy." I said pulling out of the parking lot.

"Oh…" He said.

"Yeah…um…thank you, Timmy." I said after a second. "For telling him to stop hurting me."

"You're welcome." Timmy replied.

- 10 minutes later -

Eventually we made it to an apartment building. I looked in the file and thankfully it says what room her mom was in.

"Ready to see your mom, Natalie?" I asked as I carried both plushies and the file up the steps.

"Yeah!" She smiled then frowned. "But what about my daddy?"

I stopped in my tracks. Fuck. I never told her that her dad died.

"Listen, Natalie." I said looking down towards her voice. "I'm sorry to tell you this but your daddy died. I promise he'll be waiting for you though with Jake and AJ too."

"Oh…" Natalie said sadly.

I sighed and continued to the apartment. After knocking a few times her mom, Charlotte, answered the door.

"Yes?" Charlotte asked.

"Hi, I'm Lexi. The one who found your daughter's body? I was wondering if I could talk to you." I smiled.

"Of course, come in." Charlotte nodded and moved to open the door all the way and another voice came from another room.

"Who is it?" A male called out.

"Chris!" Natalie said getting happy again.

"The girl who found Natalie's body, Chris." Charlotte called back.

"Really?" A man came out of a room and towards us. "I'm Chris."

"Lexi." I introduced myself.

"So why are you here?" Charlotte asked. "Come and sit, may I get you anything?"

"No thank you." I said sitting down on the chair. "I'm here because I need your help to get Natalie to move on to be with her dad again.

I then explained to them the situation.

"Oh dear." Charlotte said in shock.

"My sister is here?" Chris said and I nodded. "Where?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "I can only hear ghosts because of the near death experience I had."

"But she is here?" Charlotte asked.

"Yep." I nodded. "She is connected to this Bonnie plushie."

"Oh…she had one just like that." Charlotte said tearing up and Chris moved closer to it. "I still have it in my bedroom."

"Aww." I said finding that sweet that she kept what I figured was Natalie's favorite toy.

"How do I do this?" Natalie asked.

"Anything you want to say to them?" I asked her. "Even just simply saying goodbye can help you see the light that the other two saw."

"Where'd they see it at?" Natalie asked looking around.

"Front door." I replied.

"What's she saying?" Charlotte asked looking around too.

"She was wondering what she needed to do to move on." I said and saw Charlotte then Chris jump. "I'm guessing she's hugging you two right now."

"I love you, sis." Chris said moving his arms so he would be hugging her right back.

"Same here, baby." Charlotte added.

"Love you too!" Natalie smiled.

"She said she loves you back." I said.

"Bye mommy and Chris!" Natalie continued then her eyes caught something bright at the front door.

"She said bye." I added.

A man came through the brightness, smiling as two certain kids were at either of his sides.

"Daddy! Jake! AJ!" Natalie ran towards them then stopped.

"Seems she can see her dad now." I said looking at the front door.

"Okay, daddy." Natalie nodded and ran back to me and hugged me like the others did. "Thank you, Lexi!"

"You're welcome, kid." I laughed and hugged her back. "Now go be with the other kids and your daddy again."

"Okay!" She said and ran back to the light as the air became light.

"Seems, she left." I said after a second. "She's with her dad again."

"Are you sure?" Charlotte asked.

"Yep." I nodded. "She said so herself."

"That's good." Chris sighed in relief.

Now what am I going to do with Timmy and Sammy? Timmy should be easy but Sam on the other hand is going to be Hell…literally,

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the happy ending. I do plan on making an alternate ending where Sammy goes to Hell. **

**And this might become a triology with the third one taking place at the re-opening and the animatronics were always alived because that's how they were programmed and poor Lexi thinks she has nothing to worry about even though there is 9 animatronics and while the old ones are safe around her the new ones want to kill her because they were programmed to make sure no humans stays after midnight. **

**What do you think about it becoming a triology?**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 -<p>

I walked into the dorm and put Natalie's file with the others.

I just quickly ran up there to get Timmy and Sam's file as well as the Freddy plushie. Now I only hoped he won't cause me to get into a accident on the way to their parents house.

"Sam." I said picking the two things up. "I know you hate me, but please don't get me into a car accident."

Getting no reply, I headed on out.

"Where's Sam?" Timmy asked when I got back into the car.

"Here….I think." I said putting the stuff down on the passenger seat.

"Are we going home now?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "But I don't think Sam will go so easily."

"But you will help him, right?" Timmy asked as I pulled out of the parking lot again.

"I'll try." I replied.

When we reached their house, the scratches on my back started to burn some more.

"Sam!" I whined. "Stop that!"

I growled quietly to myself in anger and pain. I seriously don't want to help this brat if he's staying at a demon kid.

Walking up to the door, I knocked on it and who I figured what Matthew came and opened it.

"Dad?" Timmy said next to me. "Is that him?"

"Hi, I'm Lexi Ghostar." I introduced myself, ignoring Timmy.

"The one who found my sons' bodies?" Matthew asked.

"Yep." I nodded. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." He said letting me in.

"Who's there?" Sarah asked coming up to us.

"The girl who found Timmy and Sam's bodies." Matthew replied.

"Thank you for finding them." Sarah turned to me.

"You're welcome." I smiled. "But I need you're help."

"With what? We'll do anything." Matthew said.

"Timmy, that is your dad and mom." I said, answering Timmy's question.

"Timmy?" Matthew said in disbelief.

"Yeah…he's sort of here." I replied rubbing the back of my head.

"How do you know?" Sarah asked.

"Cause I can feel and hear him near me. Long story short, a near death experience allowed me to hear ghosts. He's connected to this Golden Freddy." I held the plushie up.

"What about Sammy?" Sarah asked noticing the Freddy plushie.

"He should be here too…" I said not mentioning the demon part. "Can we sit down?"

"Sure." Matthew nodded. "This way."

Once I saw down I told them everything that had happened.

"Oh my." Sarah said not believing her son had done the things that he has.

"I'll figure something our to help Sam but I need your help for Timmy. He and Sam are the last two kids I need to get to move on." I replied.

"Okay." Matthew nodded. "What do we need to do?"

"Well, first, Timmy what do you want to tell them?" I asked the ghost.

"That I love them. But I don't know if I want to move on." I looked towards his direction.

"Why not?" I asked him.

"Cause I want my brother to come with me." Timmy replied.

"What's he saying?" Sarah asked looking around the room.

"That he doesn't know if he wants to move on without Sam." I replied to her and then went back to looking towards Timmy. "Timmy, maybe if you go first, Sam will follow you."

"Really?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "Besides, the other kids will be waiting for you."

"O-Okay." Timmy nodded back. "I might be…"

His eyes looked towards the front door and he saw a magnificent light. The same that the other kids saw and speaking of which, he was seeing them waiting for him.

"He said that he loves you and I think he can see the light now." I said looking to Matthew and Sarah.

"What about Sammy?" Sarah asked.

"Let's hope he follows Timmy." I looked from her to the front door.

"Can I go now?" Timmy asked.

"If you're ready, yes." I replied.

"I think I am." Timmy said.

"He thinks he's ready." I told his parents. "Want to say anything to him?"

"Timmy, sweetheart, I love you." Sarah said looking at the front door.

"Same here, son." Matthew added.

"Love you too!" Timmy replied running up and hugging them.

"I think he's hugging you." I said then felt him hug me. I held my arms out and continued, "See Yah, Timmy."

"Bye, Lexi!" Timmy replied and ran back to the front door.

I waited a minute before speaking.

"Seems he's gone." I said. "Sam, where are you?"

Silence.

"What'd he say?" Sarah ask.

"Nothing." I said looking from the door to her. "I don't-"

BAM!

As I turned my head, a vase that was on the side table next to me flew and hit me in the head.

I fell off the couch and onto the ground. Holding my head as my vision started to go and soon my hearing.

"Oh my God!" Sarah screamed seeing that happen in person.

"Lexi?" Matthew ran up to me and I barely heard him. "Lexi!"

My eyes slowly shut as I felt him lift me back onto the couch.

- Sometime Later -

_ I opened my eyes and looked around where I was at. It was a very dark place and my head hurt like Hell. _

"_Ow…" I sat up and rubbed my head. "What the Hell happened?" _

_ Slowly, I stood up with my head feeling like it was going to explode. _

_ Then I heard the demonic laugh that I know came from Freddy come from somewhere behind me. I turned and didn't see anyone._

"_Sammy. Enough games." I said done with it all. "Why don't you go be with your brother again?" _

_ Still nothing._

_ I huffed and started walking a random direction. I held my hands out to make sure I don't run into anything. _

"_This way." I heard a male voice call out. _

"_Come on." A different, now female, voice said._

"_You'll be safe." Another female added._

"_Please come here." Now a different male said._

_ Knowing who was talking to me, or at least I thought I did, the voices sounded…older… I walked towards the voices as they continued to speak in a way to comfort me. My head still felt like it was going to explode though._

"_You're getting closer." The first male said._

_ Taking note of that, I continued the same direction. _

_ THUMP!_

_ When I was walking, I suddenly got knocked to the ground by something heavy. Looking up, I saw Freddy looking down at me._

"_Sammy!" I said angry. "ENOUGH!" _

"_Don't tell me what to do!" Sammy growled. _

_ He then picked me up by my neck with his paw._

"_Let go and move on." I said as he lifted me up._

"_No." Sammy stared at me with demon eyes. _

"_Yes." I said staring back at him. _

_ We continued on with our staring contest for a minute until Sam's attention came to something behind me._

_ I blinked and was curious to know what he was looking at as his paw got tighter around my neck._

_ Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a bright light behind me._

"_No! You can't make me!" Sam said tightening his grip and I started to make strangled sounds as he was literally strangling me. _

_ The last thing I saw was Sam/Freddy's demonic eyes staring into my soul as I slowly passed out. _

_ Then as I was closing my eyes, he threw me to the ground…_

Which forced me to jump awake. And I fell off the couch once again as a result of seeing Sam on top of me for a second.

He was glaring at me and looked ready to kill me too.

"Oh god!" I scooted back a little then he disappeared.

"What is it?" Sarah asked rushing to my aid.

"Sammy just gave me a heart attack." I replied breathing a bit heavy. "What happened?"

"A vase got thrown at you." She said.

"I need to get Sammy to move on…somehow." I rubbed my head and climbed back on the couch.

"Why do you want to help me so much?!" I suddenly heard Sammy speak.

"Hey, you can talk." I looked around the room.

"Why do you want to help!" He asked again.

"Cause, I feel bad for you!" I replied. "I feel bad that you died so young and I want you guys to get to a better place! But you might not be going there!"

"What do you mean?" Sammy asked.

"Do you see a light like your brother did?" I asked a certain direction I heard his voice in.

"No?" He said in a bratty voice.

"Then you're going to Hell." I said still done with him.

"What?!" Matthew asked coming up to us.

"You're son, Timmy, yeah he's in heaven. Sammy might be going to Hell though." I replied to him.

"But you said you wanted to help him!" Sarah said.

"If he doesn't want to be helped then so be it." I shrugged.

Sammy thought over everything that has happened and went completely silent again.

"Dude, stop playing the silent game with me! I'm done with all of your games!" When I raised my voice, it shocked Sammy a bit.

Over the time we were with each other whether it was at the pizzeria or at my dorm, he never heard me get angry or raise my voice at him. No matter what he has done.

"You…" Sammy trailed off.

"I what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You yelled at me." Sammy said. "You never yelled at me."

"Well, I'm done with your games." I replied. "Besides you deserve… wait."

I then realized something.

"Sarah, Matthew, yell at Sam!" I said to them.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Yell at Sammy!" I said again. "If you yell at him and tell him to leave and go to a better place then he should! He sounded a bit upset when I yelled at him but if you do…"

"…Then he won't hurt you or anyone anymore." I nodded at Matthew.

"Son, you need to leave, now!" Matthew said. "I'm done with your games too! You should NEVER act like this to ANYBODY! You know better!"

"Your father is right, young man!" Sarah added. "You need to leave Lexi alone and leave period!"

"Mom…? Dad…?" Sam looked at them back and forth.

It's been forever since he was yelled at by them.

"I don't care what you have to say!" Matthew said as he and Sarah started to cry. "Just….Just go! Leave!"

My ears picked up what sounded like crying from Sammy.

And that's what he was doing. Not being yelled at in such a rough and harsh way made him upset.

"You had this coming, Sam." I said truthfully.

"Sam! A-Apologize now!" Sarah said through her tears.

"W-What?" Sam stuttered.

"You heard her." I told him.

"I…." I raised my eyebrow again. Was I actually getting an apology from the little bastard? "I-I sorry!"

Sammy continued to cry and I felt him grab my arm.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Sam said again.

"A-Are you serious?" I said shocked at that what I heard.

"Yes!" He continued to cry. "I'm so sorry!"

"Sammy." Sam heard Timmy's voice at the front door.

"Timmy?" Sam said looking towards it even though I could no longer hear the kids once they moved on.

"Come on," Timmy said. "You can come home now."

"I-I can?" Sammy stuttered.

"Yep." Timmy smiled.

"Lexi." Sam said catching my attention from the door.

"Yeah…?" I asked looking towards his voice.

"I'm really sorry." He apologized once more.

"I…" I thought for a minute. "…Can you go be with Timmy now?"

"Yeah…I think so." Sam replied still holding my arm.

"Well…I guess…" I sighed. "I forgive you."

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yes." I nodded. "I just want you to go to a better place already."

"I will!" Sam said. "I hope to see you again!"

"Hopefully not anytime soon." I chuckled. "Now say goodbye and go."

"Bye mom and dad!" Sam hugged them.

"He said goodbye." I said for him.

"Is he able to move on now?" Matthew asked.

"Yep." I nodded.

"Bye, Lexi." Sam said giving me a hug too.

"See yah, you little brat." I chuckled again.

Sam giggled and ran to the front door.

- Later on my way back to the dorm -

"Hello?" Faith said when she answered the phone.

"It's safe to go back to the dorm." I smiled.

"Really?" Faith asked.

"Yep." I said. "Everyone is gone now."

"That's good…even the demon kid?" She asked.

"Even him." I replied.

"Well, good." Faith said in relief. "I'll let Bekah know."

"Okay." I said. "See yah."

"Bye." She said.

I sighed as I drove back to my dorm.

I was really happy I was able to get them all to move on, even Sammy. Maybe I should've yelled at him when he was still stuck inside of Freddy and maybe we wouldn't of had a issue for so long.

- A couple of days later -

I walked through the muddy cemetery. Of course it had to rain earlier and now it's beyond muddy all over.

"Only for you guys." I muttered as I stepped up to 5 tombstones.

Finally after so long, they and their bodies were at peace and resting as they should be. Not stuffed inside a animatronic and trapped within it.

"Well, I hope you guys are finally in peace after so long." I said. "I wish I could hear you angels. But I guess it's only for ghosts."

And damn was I hearing way too many ghosts all around me at this cemetery. But again, only for those kids that I did start to see as younger brothers or sisters.

"Rest in Peace forever." I said with a small smile. "You deserve…even you Sammy, you deserve it too."


End file.
